worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning McQueen
'Lightning McQueen''' is a red racecar sponsored by Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment ("With Just a Little Rust-eze, you can look like Lightning McQueen!"). He is #95 in the movie, and at the beginning of the movie, he is racing his first Piston Cup race in Nashville, Tennessee, and is winning. Bio Cars Lightning McQueen is built for speed and has just two things on his mind: winning, and the perks that come with it. In his fast-paced life he has little time for anything or anyone, but who needs friends when you have a stadium full of fans? ]]In Cars, at first, McQueen is obnoxious and rude to everyone, but one night, on the way to Los Angeles, CA, he is accidentally separated from his transporter, Mack, after a quartet of tuner cars bump Mack's trailer, causing the racecar to fall out. When McQueen wakes up he notices that Mack is gone, and tries to follow him only to lose him in the process, and after a turn of events including almost being hit by a train and running into a grumpy Peterbilt, ends up in Radiator Springs where he accidentally tears up the main road and is arrested by Sheriff, who then tells him, "Boy, you're in a heap of trouble." The next morning, McQueen is put on trial, where Doc Hudson, the judge, want him out of town at first, but eventually changes his mind and has McQueen be forced to fix the road as punishment. While McQueen is still trying to fix the road, he eventually starts to know more about Radiator Springs and its inhabitants, including befriending a tow truck named Mater and falling in love with a sports car named Sally Carrera, who owns the Cozy Cone Motel. McQueen then eventually realizes that Doc Hudson is actually a former racecar whose career ended after Doc suffered a severe accident one day and won four Piston Cups prior, and that Radiator Springs was once a popular tourist attraction but eventually lost popularity due to the construction of Interstate 40. Shortly after fixing the road, McQueen decides to stay at Radiator Springs much longer to help everyone out, only for Mack and several camera cars to eventually find him and send him to Los Angeles so that he can participate in the race. During the race, Lightning McQueen immediately performs several moves that Doc (now his crew chief) showed him during a race against him at Willy's Butte. At the end of the film, he lost the race out of good intentions, and got a new paint job, but still sponsored by Rust-eze, although at the beginning of the film, he wanted a Dinoco sponsorship. Cars: The Video Game In Cars: The Video Game, Lightning McQueen finds himself at the start of the next Piston Cup season. With the help of the citizens of Radiator Springs, McQueen readies to start his quest for the Piston Cup, taking lessons in powersliding from Doc, boosting from Fillmore, and racing backwards from Mater. With his skills, Lightning once again makes a championship run in the Piston Cup, much to the irritation of Chick Hicks, who hates him. Fearing his title is in jeopardy, Chick enlists the assistance of The Delinquent Road Hazards — DJ, Boost, Wingo, and Snot Rod — the same rowdy cars who detoured McQueen to Radiator Springs, to hijack McQueen's racing gear from Mack on Interstate 40. Lightning is able to retrieve the goods and bring the delinquents to justice before winning the next race, which sends Chick into a frenzy. Lightning challenges Chick to a Grand Prix in Radiator Springs, followed by one more Piston Cup race in LA. Lightning wins these events, taking the Piston Cup in his sophomore season. At the end, Lightning, Mater, and Sally decide to take a celebratory trip across the country. When asked if he brought his trophy, Lightning notes he did not, but left it in a good place, at Doc Hudson's clinic next to the legend's own three Piston Cups. Though Lightning McQueen is still sponsored by Rust-eze, players are able to unlock McQueen with a Dinoco paint job while playing as him in Story Mode, Arcade Mode, and VS. Mode. Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Mater and the Ghostlight In Mater and the Ghostlight, Lightning is at Flo's V8 Cafe listening as Sheriff tells his story about a ghost known as the Ghostlight, scaring him a little. He later helps prank Mater by placing a lamp on his tow hook. Cars: Mater-National Championship In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Lightning McQueen is the playable character during story mode. Lightning is still in the making of his Racing Headquarters, and to celebrate, he is holding the International Championship - until Mater announces to the world that it is the "Mater-National" because he forgets the name. As the story moves on, Lightning meets new international racers, including Gudmund, Otto, Koji, Emma, and Giovanni, who become his friends, but also his opponents. Cars Toons Rescue Squad Mater In Rescue Squad Mater, Lightning is inside of the burning building that Mater and his team get a call for. Once he is rescued, McQueen is taken to the hospital, where he gets painfully repaired. Not believing Mater's story, Lightning objects, only to watch Nurse GTO drive by. Mater the Greater In Mater the Greater, Mater tells the story about how Lightning was a daredevil too, and was the one who tried jump over Carburetor Canyon, only to run out of fuel halfway through the jump and fall. El Materdor In El Materdor, Lightning is in the arena with Mater fighting bulldozers, and since he is painted red, Lightning creates a distraction while Mater defeats them. Tokyo Mater In Tokyo Mater, Mater is racing through a huge halfpipe with oil everywhere when Dragon Lightning McQueen appears from thin air and assists him through it. McQueen teaches Mater how to drift, which helps him on his way up Tokyo Tower. Unidentified Flying Mater In Unidentified Flying Mater, Lightning is seen running away from the military forces with Mater and Mator, before a giant UFO, which is presumably Mator's mother, takes the trio back home. Heavy Metal Mater In Heavy Metal Mater, Lightning played the keyboard in Mater's band, and even helped Mater sing Dad Gum into the microphone. Monster Truck Mater In Monster Truck Mater, Lightning is on a tag-team with Mater, fighting against Dr. Frankenwagon's Monster. He fights for Mater while he talks to Mia and Tia, and once Mater is tagged, he flips the arena over. Moon Mater In Moon Mater, Lightning is seen while Mater is helping Impala XIII back to Earth. He is traveling at incredible speeds, and as a result, McQueen catches on fire as he speeds back to Earth, into a lake. Mater Private Eye In Mater Private Eye, Lt. McQueen arrests Big D and his henchman after Mater discovers that he is selling counterfeit tires. Air Mater In Air Mater, Lightning McQueen Hawk performs with Falcon Hawks, performing for one of the Falcon Hawks after their wing gets damaged. Time Travel Mater In Time Travel Mater, Lizzie falls in love with Lightning, making him and Mater go back in time again to make sure that Lizzie meets Stanley so the town can be built. Hiccups In Hiccups, Lightning gets a case of the hiccups, and all of his friends try to help cure them. Sally eventually gives Lightning a kiss, which cures him. Spinning In Spinning, Lightning is part of the crowd watching Guido spinning his sign. Cars: Race-O-Rama In Cars: Race-O-Rama, Lightning is helping out at the Doc Hudson Racing Academy, and is racing against them in a competition at Radiator Springs Speedway. After Lightning sees how the green racers are behaving, he confronts them, only to find out that they are being trained by none other than Chick Hicks. As the story continues on, Lightning meets more of Chick's goons, who he befriends after they turn on Chick and apologize for acting badly. In arcade mode, Lightning is unlocked as a playable character from the start of the game. Cars 2 In the sequel, Lightning returns, but as a deuteragonist. This time around, Lightning is racing in the first ever World Grand Prix to determine who's the world's fastest car. But the road to the championship is filled with plenty of potholes, detours, and hilarious surprises. Number 95 Lightning McQueen is still a hotshot racecar, but his rookie days are past him. Now a permanent resident of Radiator Springs, Lightning has become a bona fide worldwide celebrity as winner of four Piston Cups. After his latest win, Lightning returns home to enjoy life in the slow lane for a while with sweetheart Sally, best friend Mater and the rest of his Radiator Springs family. His off-season is unexpectedly cut short when Mater inadvertently prompts Lightning to enter the World Grand Prix, a high profile, three-part exhibition race that will take him around the globe. With a fresh custom paint job and real, working headlights, Lightning sets off to Japan, Italy and England with Mater in tow for the adventure of a lifetime. But competing against the fastest cars in the world tests more than his racing skills when Lightning realizes his wide-eyed best friend may not be the pit chief nor ambassador he needs to navigate the unfamiliar international terrain. During a race against several other competitors including an Italian car named Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning unexpectedly loses the race in Tokyo after Mater is unexpectedly mistaken for a spy and therefore abandoning his position as crew chief. McQueen gets mad at Mater and claims that he doesn't need or want his help anymore, causing the tow truck to go on his own adventure as a spy. When he was in Porto Corsa, he learns from Uncle Topolino that he has been too harsh on Mater and should accept him for who he is. In the middle of the race in London, he chases Mater through the streets, trying to apologize, not knowing that he had a bomb in his engine. After the chase, they hear from Professor Z that it's voice activated and can only be deactivated by the one who activated it in the first place. Mater soon realizes that Miles Axlerod is the criminal behind the World Grand Prix, but is worried that nobody will believe him. Then, Lightning tells him what he learned, and Mater goes to the palace and forces Miles to deactivate the bomb. For that, Lightning decides to bring Mater to all his races from now on. Along the way, Lightning realizes what Mater is: Not the perfect crew chief, and not the world's best spy, but his best friend. He searches for Mater and finally finds him on the race track, scared to take action. But Lightning convinces his friend to continue his unfinished spy work. And in the end Lightning decides to treat Mater better...and to start taking racing advice from him. Cars 2: The Video Game In Cars 2: The Video Game, Lightning is a playable character, and is one of the ten characters unlocked from the beginning the game. He also has two other skins, Carbon Fiber Lightning and Radiator Lightning, which can be unlocked by earning specific badges and crests. There are also several other skins that can be downloaded in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of the game. Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure In Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, he appears in the first Cars level, where he is looking for a new car in his racing team, which is the player. But first, the player has got to try out, so he/she has to pass the Tow Mater Fancy Drivin' Challenge. Mater says that he designed the course specially so that only the best drivers in the whole world can finish it. McQueen says that he's got great confidence, and that if Mater says you're good enough, that's good enough for him, before Mater says that it's what the Tow Mater Fancy Drivin' Challenge says, not himself. The player follows Mater through the course before in the ending cutscene, Mater says to the player that he/she is awesome, before McQueen says that Mater's right and that was some of the best driving he's ever seen, before saying to the player that they're going to be a great addition to his team. Holley Shiftwell then appears saying that was a impressive display. Mater then introduces the player to Holley, explaining that she's his girlfriend. Holley then says that their friend, the player, would make an excellent racer, but an even better spy, and that they have a mission that is perfect for the player's speed and talents, before saying that is if McQueen doesn't mind waiting, before Mater says that McQueen can wait, before he asks McQueen if he will. He then answers, "Well, who am I to interfere with British Intelligence?" He also becomes playable in the levels when the player collects 4 hidden Buddy Coins in each level in the hidden areas and heights. Disney Infinity In Disney Infinity, Lightning is one of the four playable characters from the Cars franchise. As with the other Cars characters, Lightning's abilities are drifting and using turbo, which consists of one extra square than with generic cars such as Mr. Incredible's sports car. Lightning's special toy box adventure is Lightning's Collector Course. Planes: Fire & Rescue In Planes: Fire & Rescue, a picture of Lightning can be seen on the sports-related newspaper that Dusty and his friends are reading. Cars: Fast as Lightning In Cars: Fast as Lightning, Lightning is set to appear as a playable character, and is unlocked at the start of the game. Other Appearances As the main character of the Cars series, Lightning appears in nearly every book, comic, and magazine ever written, most of which he has a lead role in. Cars Land Lightning McQueen also appears in Cars Land with his girlfriend, Sally Carrera. They greet the theme park guests who board the cars on the ride, Radiator Springs Racers in which they act like sportscasters. He can be seen driving through Radiator Springs in his World Grand Prix paint job. However, in Radiator Springs Racers, he is in his Cars paint job. He and Sally will welcome the theme park guests in the ride car to the race when you arrive in Radiator Springs, and either tell you to go into Luigi's Casa Della Tires or Ramone's House of Body Art for either a tire change or a paint refresh. After the race, he and Mater will congratulate the guests for winning. Mater says that "you beat McQueen!" Lightning replies to Mater and says he wasn't racing. Mater tells Lightning McQueen that "you can't win if you don't race!" There are other phrases used. Personality Originally cocky and self-centered, Lightning's personality was changed into a caring and nice person with lots of friends - to which he is very loyal and kind. Though nice and pleasant, Lightning can be a bit selfish and self-centered sometimes. He is also brave, courageous, and daring. Livery His model was originally painted red, with green Smell Swell stickers. Later, his doors were re-painted with yellow and orange lightning bolt decals. He had the number 95 painted in red, orange and yellow on his roof and doors, as well as the Rust-eze logo on his hood and spoiler. After being accepted into the World Grand Prix, Lightning minorly changed his paint job - he now has the Hudson Hornet Piston Cup logo on his hood, and a raised red spoiler. He continues to wear this, as seen in Time Travel Mater. Model Lightning's model is a hand-built racing car, built for racing purposes specifically. He is a mix of a stock car and a more curvaceous Le Mans endurance racer. He has modifications like a red spoiler, and for a short time did not have headlights, only stickers. He has coil-over shocks with tubular A arm front suspension, a solid axle rear end and vented disc brakes at all four wheels. He also has air flaps on his roof to prevent flipping. His engine is a V-8, having a horsepower of 750. His 0-60 speed is 3.2 seconds, and his top speed is 200 mph. Fans say that he either resembles a modified Dodge Viper GTS-R, Ford GT40 or a tuned Mazda MX5. McQueen's appearance bears very little resemblance to modern NASCAR sedans. He instead resembles a C6 Corvette, but using NASCAR technology. McQueen's two-tone design appears to be an homage to the C1 Corvette, complete with whitewall tires. Occupation Lightning is a Piston Cup champion race car known all over the world for his quick and skillful style of racing. He has won four Piston Cups over the years, and is currently working on his fifth. After his fourth win, he was accepted into the World Grand Prix, a championship involving 11 racers, each from a different part of the world. After he finished, he presumably went back to the Piston Cup. Appearances Feature Films *Cars *Cars 2 *Planes: Fire & Rescue Short Films *Mater and the Ghostlight *Rescue Squad Mater *Mater the Greater *El Materdor *Tokyo Mater *Unidentified Flying Mater *Heavy Metal Mater *Monster Truck Mater *Moon Mater *Mater Private Eye *Air Mater *Time Travel Mater *Hiccups *Spinning *The Radiator Springs 500 1/2 Video Games *Cars: The Video Game *Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *Cars: Mater-National Championship *Cars: Race-O-Rama *The World of Cars Online *Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales: The Video Game *Cars 2: The Video Game *Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure *Disney Infinity Comics *The Case of the Tire King *The Pit Stop *Mystery in the Desert *A Friend in Trouble *A New Champion *The Case of the Missing Muffler *Air-Tow *Better Late Than Never *Space Rescue *Francesco's New Look! *The Lightning McQueen Tour *Wash Day *Family Secret *Emerging from the Ground Advertisements *Hertz *Opel Promotion *State Farm *Energizer *AT&T Broadband Promotion *Mom on a Mission *Obey Traffic Signals *Answer Seguros Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (regular, Radiator Springs, Dirt Track, Cruisin', Dinoco, Dinoco with Piston Cup, Dinoco with Celebrity Signature Plate, Lightning Storm, "Aggro", Tongue Tied, Cactus, Bug Mouth, Bling Bling, Bling Bling with Piston Cup, Tongue, Chase with Bumper Stickers, Spin Out, Tar, Impound, Night Vision, Tumbleweed, Cone, Shovel, Muddy, Wet, Whitewalls, Willy's Butte, with Synthetic Rubber Tires, Paint Mask, with Racing Wheels, Racing Wheels with Synthetic Rubber Tires, with Party Wheels, with Travel Wheels, Hudson Hornet Piston Cup, Ka-Ciao, Cars 2 with Metallic Finish, Burnt, Soaked, Daredevil, Matedor, Dragon, Dragon with Oil Stains, Dragon with Metallic Finish, Heavy Metal, Frightening McMean, Autonaut, Burnt Autonaut, Hawk, Hawk with Metallic Finish, Time Travel, with Lights and Sounds, Quick Changers with Crash Damage, Quick Changers with Pop-Out Tongue, with Sign; Sign coming soon) *Micro Drifters (regular, WGP, Bling Bling, Gold, Radiator Springs, Metallic) *Mini Adventures *Action Agents *MEGA BLOKS (regular, Dinoco, Radiator Springs) *LEGO (regular, Radiator Springs, Cars 2) *LEGO Duplo *Disney Store Diecast Line (regular, Dinoco, Epilogue, Radiator Springs, Pinstripe, Cars 2, Intro, Hot Rod, Party, Gold, Low 'n' Slow, Silver Hot Rod) *Shake 'N' Go (regular, Dinoco, Radiator Springs, Tongue, Bling Bling, Burnt, Cars 2) *Tomica (regular, Dinoco, Radiator Springs, Tongue, Dirt Track, Cars 2, Dragon, Lieutenant, Lightning McQueen Hawk) *Geotrax (regular, Dinoco, Radiator Springs, Cars 2) *Wood (regular, Cruisin', Dinoco, Dirt Track, Radiator Springs, Cars 2, Christmas) *AppMates *Stunt Cars (regular, Radiator Springs) *Rip Stick Racers (regular, Radiator Springs) *Pez (regular, Cars 2) Trivia *His racing number, "95" is a reference to the year 1995, when Pixar's first feature-length film, Toy Story was released. Originally, his number was going to be 57, which is the year John Lasseter was born. *Lightning's last name "McQueen" is a reference to Glenn McQueen, a supervising animator at Pixar who passed away in 2002. *In the first official teaser trailer of Cars 2, for unknown reasons, Lightning McQueen has on his Rust-eze customization, which never appeared in the sequel. It may be because the new paint job wasn't finalized at the time of the release of the teaser trailer. *In Toy Story 3, in the Caterpillar Room at Sunnyside Daycare, you can see one of the kids with a white T-shirt with red sleeves and has in the middle of the shirt the 95 racing number with the lightning bolt of Lightning McQueen. A toy similar to Lightning can also be seen. *Lightning's back bumper is yellow. This follows NASCAR's tradition of putting yellow rookie stripes on rookie drivers' cars. *Lightning's design was inspired by stock cars, and a more curvaceous Le Mans endurance racers (Ford GT40). *After Lightning's redesign in Cars 2, he has working headlights instead of stickers. However, Sally still calls him "Stickers". *In Tokyo, an advertisement for a vacuum cleaner named "Lightning McClean" is seen. *His Spanish name is Rayo McQueen. In Spanish, "rayo" means "beam" or "ray." *His French name is Flash McQueen. The French word "flash" means "flash." *In Polish, he is called Zygzak McQueen. (z-ih-g-z-ah-k) The word "zygzak" means "zigzag" in Polish. *His Danish name is Lynet McQueen. The Danish word "lynet" means "lightning". *His Dutch name is Bliksem McQueen. The Dutch word "bliksem" means "lightning". *His Italian name is Saetta McQueen. The Italian word "saetta" means "flash of lightning". *His Swedish name is Blixten McQueen. The Swedish word "Blixten" means "the flash". *His Albanian name is Vetëtima McQueen. The Albanian word "Vetëtima" means "lightning". *His Portuguese name is Faísca McQueen. The Portuguese word "faísca" means "spark". *His Chinese (Taiwan & Hong Kong) name is 閃電王麥坤. The Chinese word “閃電王” means "lightning king". Quotes Cars Cars 2 Gallery LightningMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Car-Finder TarMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Tar Splattered Car-Finder DinocoMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Dinoco Car-Finder CruisinMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Radiator Springs Car-Finder MuddyMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Mud Covered Car-Finder NatureDriveMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Leaf Covered Car-Finder LightningStormMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Lightning Storm Car-Finder TiresMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Tires Car-Finder TumbleweedMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Tumbleweed Car-Finder CactusMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Cactus Prickle Covered Car-Finder TongueMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Finish Line Car-Finder LightningMcQueenCars.png Cars OpeningCutscene.png LightningCarsGame.jpg Mater national 4.jpg LightningRescueSquadMater.png LightningMaterTheGreater.png Ы.jpg Matadormcqueen.jpg|'Matador Lightning McQueen' From El Materdor Lightning-dragon.jpeg Heavymetalmcqueen.jpeg|'Heavy Metal Lighting McQueen' From Heavy Metal Mater Race o rama 1.jpg Lightning mcqueen monster truck mater.png|'Frightening McMean' From Monster Truck Mater LightningMcQueen.jpg CarsFastasLightning5.jpg Moon mater lightning.png|'Space Lighting McQueen' From Moon Mater LightningMaterPrivateEye.png Lightning mqueen hawk.jpg|'Lightning McQueen Hawk' From Air Mater RadiatorSpringsCircuit3.jpg RadiatorSpringsCircuit2.jpg RadiatorSpringsCircuit1.jpg Race o rama 8.jpg Race o rama 4.jpg Otto Cars Race-O-Rama.png Cars-Shorty-Shorts-Hiccups.jpg|McQueen drinking oil Glad.jpg|Racecar Lightning McQueen returns to Radiator Springs Carslightning_headlight.JPG|McQueen racing in Tokyo, Japan for the WGP (World Grand Prix) Hudson_Hornetpiston_cup.png|New paint job on hood of Lightning McQueen RCAE78-1.png RCAE78-177.png RC2E78-1.png RC2E78-88.png R6OP78-1.png R6OP78-2.png R6OP78-3.png R6OP78-4.png R6OP78-5.png 30-08-2012 00.jpg 30-08-2012 60.jpg 30-08-2012 62.jpg Hiccups03.png Hiccups04.png Hiccups05.png Hiccups06.png Hiccups11.png CarsRaceORama1.jpg CarsRaceORama9.jpg CarsRaceORama31.jpg CarsRaceORama8.jpg CarsRaceORama10.jpg CarsRaceORama6.jpg CarsRaceORama2.jpg CarsRaceORama5.jpg CarsRaceORama26.jpg CarsRaceORama3.jpg 00001897 1.png 0000138f 1.png 0000223b 1.png 000023a7 1.png 00002ddc 1.png 000029a5 1.png 00000b6c 1.png 0000157c 1.png Disney-cars-mcqueen.jpg|'Rust-eze Lightning McQueen' From Cars and Mater's stories in Rescue Squad Mater and Unidentified Flying Mater Cars-lightning-mcqueen-and-mater-blue-D-01.jpg|Alternate angle Crusin'_lightning_mcqueen_cars.png|'Cruisin' Lightning McQueen' From Cars Lightning_mcqueen_radiator_springs.png|'Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen' His paint job as last seen in Cars and the beginning and end of each Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales episode, except Time Travel Mater. Dinoco-McQueen.jpg|'Dinoco Lightning McQueen' From Lightning's thoughts Lightning_mcqueen_bling_bling_cars.png|'Bling Bling Lightning McQueen' From Lightning's thoughts Lightning_storm_mcqueen_cars.png|'Lightning Storm Lightning McQueen' From Lightning's thoughts Daredevil_lightning_mcqueen_mater_the_greater.png|'Daredevil Lightning McQueen' From Mater the Greater Dragonmcqueen.jpg|'Dragon Lightning McQueen' From Tokyo Mater Lt._lightning_mcqueen_private_eye_mater.png|'Lt. Lightning McQueen' From Mater Private Eye Lightning_cars_2_piston_cup_paint_job.jpg|'Hudson Hornet Piston Cup Lightning McQueen' His paint job as first seen in Cars 2 Lightning_mcqueen_cars_2.png|'World Grand Prix Lightning McQueen' in Cars 2 and Time Travel Mater Lightningmcqueen0001.png CARS2.jpg Lightningmcqueen0002.png Lightningmcqueen0003.png Lightningmcqueen0004.png Lightningmcqueen0005.png Lightningmcqueen0006.png Lightningmcqueen0007.png Lightningmcqueen0008.png Lightningmcqueen0009.png Lightningmcqueen0010.png Cars-2-Concept-Art-70.jpg Cars 2 screenshot 3.jpg Cs072 5ccs.sel16.199.jpg ImagesCA14SU5G.jpg ImagesCAYU93GS.jpg Cars_2-11.jpg Cs190_23cs-sel16-184.jpg Capture_plein_écran_2011-06-17_145109.jpg Lightning_mqueen.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-30.jpg|Cars 2 Concept Art Cars-2-Concept-Art-77.jpg|Cars 2 Concept Art Toy_car_lightning.png|Lightning McQueen toy in Toy Story 3 Lightningmcquennworldofcars.jpg|Lightning in The World of Cars Online Mcqueen and bernoulli.jpg 6c74f3810b2410f1853134591b810f9d.jpg|Lightning McQueen racing with Francesco in Porta Corsa TOO CLOSE TO CALL.png|Lightning McQueen barely beating Francesco Come on….you can do it.png It_is_an_honor,_FOR_YOU..png|Going to see the Queen Sucker,_I_BEAT_YOU!.png|Celebrating his victory over Francesco I'M_THE_BOMB!_Yeah,_you_are_the_bomb!_WHAT?.png|Being blasted away by Mater Scenes.png I_get_cravings_sometimes.png High_five!.png Francesco_looks_so_smug.png Race!.png LMQ_CARS2TVG.jpg|Lightning in Cars 2: The Video Game. McQ-astro.jpg|Lightning flying through space Burnt-LM.jpg|Lightning burnt after landing in the ocean Cars2_poster_18.jpg|Lightning's promo McQueenConcept1.jpg|Lightning racing on track McQueenConcept2.jpg|Mechanical side concept McQueenConcept3.jpg McQueenConcept4.jpg|A concept of an "animated NASCAR car" Lightning_McQueen_in_London.png Frank Chasing McQueen.jpg Cars -2006--480p-BRrip-x264-StyLishSaLH.jpg Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-281.jpg Lightning McQueen.JPG mcqn.PNG Lightningmcqueen.png 1000px-04 28 2006 11 04 15.jpg Perryridinglightningmcqueen.jpg Cars 2 Lightning and Mater in airplane.jpg InfiniteSeries McQueen 1.png Moon mater tv show.png Orderlypittykorimiatiamcqueen.JPG IAmLightningMcQueen.JPG Christmas McQueen.png Lightning McQueen Luke Skywalker.jpg Cars-2-lightning-mcqueen.jpg LightningMcqueen3.jpg Mater McQueen Cars 2.jpg CarsPlaySet.jpg Radiator Springs Racers-concept art.jpg Frank in the Race.jpg Lightning mcqueen.jpg|Diecast Crusin' lightning mcqueen.jpg|Cruisin' Diecast Radiator springs lightning mcqueen.jpg|Radiator Springs Diecast Dinoco lightning mcqueen.jpg|Dinoco Diecast Cactus lightning mcqueen.jpg|Cactus Diecast Bug mouth lightning mcqueen.jpg|Bug Mouth Diecast Bling bling lightning mcqueen.jpg|Bling Bling Diecast Tongue lightning mcqueen.jpg|Tongue Diecast Spin out lightning mcqueen.jpg|Spin Out Diecast LightningMcqueen.jpg|Cars 2 diecast LightningMcQueenClassicMicroDrifter.jpg|Micro Drifters LightningMcQueenMicroDrifters.jpg|Cars 2 Micro Drifters GoldLightningMcQueenMicroDrifters.jpg|Gold Micro Drifters LightningActionAgents.jpg|Action Agents LightningMcQueenMEGABLOKS.jpg|MEGA BLOKS LightningMcQueenLEGO.jpg|LEGO LightningMcQueenLEGODUPLO.jpg|LEGO Duplo DisneyStoreLMDinoco.jpg|Dinoco Disney Store Diecast DisneyStoreLMEpilogue.jpg|Epilogue Disney Store Diecast LightningMcQueenCars2DisneyStore.jpg|Cars 2 Disney Store Diecast LowNSlowMcQueen.jpg|Low-n-Slow Disney Store Diecast LightningShakeNGoCars1.jpg|Shake 'n' Go LightningTomicaCars2.jpg|Tomica RadiatorSpringsTomica.jpg|Radiator Springs Tomica DinocoMcQueenTomica.jpg|Dinoco Tomica HawkTomica.jpg|Hawk Tomica Dragon Mcqueen Tomica.jpg|Dragon Tomica LightningGeotrax.jpg|Geotrax WoodChauncyFares.jpg|Wood AppMates2.jpg|AppMates LightningMcQueenRipStick.jpg|Rip Stick Racers LightningMcQueenStuntCars.jpg|Stunt Cars CarsDispensers.jpg|Pez Dispensers Cars2Dispensers.jpg|Cars 2 Pez Dispensers Disney Infinity Lightning McQueen figure.jpg|Disney Infinity figure Lighting McQueen Exclusive Hi-Res.jpg|Crystal Disney Infinity figure Mater P.I., Lieutenant McQueen and Big D Disney Store.jpg Category:Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Planes: Fire & Rescue Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Disney Infinity Characters Category:Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition Characters Category:Racing cars Category:World Grand Prix Racers Category:Radiator Springs Occupants